Ser Valiente
by milapotterweasley
Summary: pequeños drabbles por lo que harry y ginny pasan ...corregidos por fin gracias por hacerme ver mis errores ortográficos,aunque aun tengo uno que otro pero paciencia por favor mejorare os lo prometo jaja
1. Capítulo 1 : La Valentia

¿QUE ES LA VALENTIA?

Para algunos una capa con la cual protegerse del dolor pero al quitarla el dolor los vence a ellos

Para otros es la cara que llevan , la que se enfrenta con todo y no teme a nada algunos piensan que ser valientes es vencer al dolor, ser valientes es mucho mas que eso . SER VALIENTE ES DECIR NO en las situaciones que rogaríamos por decir si.

Es caer y saber levantarse, es no dejarse vencer , es ponerla la cara al dolor no fingir hacerlo, es cruzar la línea con respeto no con soberbia , **ES AMAR Y DEJARSE AMAR. ES NO TEMER AL SUFRIMIENTO POR CAUSA DEL AMOR . ES SABER AFRONTARLO , PERO TAMBIEN SABER RECIBIRLO .**

**¿Que Es la Valentía Para Ginevra Weasley?**

Para Ginny la valentía era la cara con la que se enfrentaba a todo. Fue la cara con la que acepto mi partida estaba segura de que yo volvería porque confiaba en mi y estaba dispuesta ha ayudarme, ella le temía al dolor, pero ¿quien no le teme al dolor? Ella tenia miedo no por su sufrimiento si no por el mío, por el de su hermano , por el de su familia , siempre quiso ser valiente ante todos pero a veces debemos darnos cuenta de que en algunas ocasiones la mejor muestra de valentía es la debilidad, todos necesitamos sacar el dolor y remplazarlo por felicidad, amor, cariño, no frustración porque nadie es dueño de nuestro destino , las cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar , porque debemos caminar hasta lograr nuestro objetivo y a veces debemos dejar seres queridos atrás. El dolor es parte de nuestra vida , ella tuvo que enfrentarse a el ,tuvo que darle cara , tuvo que soportar la muertes de personas a las que amaba y seguirá amando porque esas personas siempre estarán en su corazón.

Aunque a veces ella utilizaba la capa superficial que alguna vez todos sacamos , la partida siempre duele pero hay que resignarse a ella porque al recordarla solo hacemos que el dolor nos venza , nos quitamos esa capa superficial y ponemos la cara , la que a veces no soporta o no puede enfrentarse al dolor.

Dicen que el "sigue consigue" ella lo hizo , ella cruzo la línea con respeto, supo esperar, supo afrontar.

Ahora es Ginevra Potter porque ella me espero, me descubrió, me ayudo, pero sobre todo hizo que todo mi dolor se convirtiera en felicidad .

Mi felicidad se divide en muchos trozos pero ella fue, es y sera el trozo mas grande ella me dio mis tres sustentos James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter , y mi princesa Lily Luna Potter.

Ahora se que el dolor no vence, porque el dolor le teme a la felicidad . Es como en la antigua Grecia, Zeus se alimentaba de el amor que le procesaban los humanos en cambio Hades se alimentaba de el sufrimiento, de el odio. Si hasta la muerte se rinde al amor. El amor de Ginny fue, es y sera un amor puro sin conveniencia, sin lucro, ella me ama como yo a ella. Y eso lo muestran nuestros tres hijos, ellos son la mas pura demostración que ella y yo pudimos hacer.

Mi ultimo pensamiento cuando mataron al horrocrux que había en mi fue ella y el ultimo pensamiento el día de mi muerte será ella.

Como dije antes ni la muerte puede vencer a un amor puro, el amor es la demostración mas bella que puede existir. Amar es sentir y sentir es amar. Las personas que dicen no sentir son las que mas sienten pero no quieren demostrarlo porque ellos lo toman como una acción de debilidad. Ser débil no es malo tampoco bueno a veces la debilidad saca lo mejor otras lo peor. Si no quieres no la muestres pero no te empeñes en no sentirte débil porque al no mostrarla nadie podrá ayudarte eso es lo que siempre quise mostrarle a ella, empeñarse en no llorar en frente de alguien no es ser valiente es no querer mostrar debilidad.

Pero ella lo aprendió ella supo que la debilidad a veces es la mejor muestra de valentía.

**PORQUE GINEVRA POTTER ES VALIENTE**

* * *

Nota: soy principiante en esto si no os gusta lo siento trato de mejorar , pero pòr ahora es lo que hay creo que no me ha salido muy bien pero bueno no me maten y si este fic no os gusta decirlo no le tengo miedo a las criticas.

Son pequeños drables o como se escriba. Muchas gracias por leerlo

MILA POTTER WEASLEY


	2. Chapter 2: Amar Es Ser Valiente

**El amor es valentía**

Lo que mas nos fastidia de el amor es que muchas veces es sinónimo del dolor, otras veces de felicidad.

Nunca sabremos que nos espera cuando encontramos al amor , Ginny se enamoro de mi a muy temprana edad , a los 10 años , porque empieza así siendo un amor infantil una ilusión para convertirse en el elemento mas importante de la vida.

Saber amar es saber sentir , las veces que dices TE AMO y lo sientes de verdad son pocas , el amor debe ser reciproco , lo dos deben amarse.

Hay personas que piensan que pueden amar por ambos , pero no es así porque asi solo cubres una mentira ,te engañas a ti misma.

En mi caso fue por tonto creo yo u inconsciente talvez ,no quise verla y luego no quería aceptarlo, fue cobarde de mi parte , pero eran demasiados sentimientos , demasiadas emociones.

En el amor tambiéy que ser valientes hay que afrontarlo y hay que saber recibirlo.

En el primer caso : cuando te has dado cuenta de que los has encontrado te niegas a decir "me he enamorado" porque hay miedo a sufrir pero quien no arriesga nada gana .

En el segundo : caso tienes que saber recibirlo cuidarlo porque si no es demasiado fuerte o es demasiado inseguro así como vino también se puede ir .

Amar es impredecible , todos dicen me he enamorado dos veces , tres , eso es mentira porque el amor verdadero el que yo siento por Ginny solo se encuentra una vez y cuando entra no se vuelve a ir , si dices que te has enamorado dos veces una debió haber sido un te quiero enorme pero no un te amo .

**Un te amo es especial es mágico. Por eso tienes que luchar para conseguirlo.**

Amar de cierta forma es ser valiente , Ginny fue valiente ella lucho por el amor se que fui un poco lento en darme cuenta , pero lo que agradezco es haberla encontrado.

Yo no cambiaria a mi mujer por nada . ella y yo hemos vivido cosas inimaginables juntos.

Ella guardo sus mejores momentos para mi, a veces no me siento merecedor de ese amor tan lindo y puro que ella me ofrece.

Ella lucho pero hubo un momento en el que se rindió , que loco, porque fue en el momento en el que me enamore de ella.

a veces me pongo a pensar en sus antiguos novios y mis celos arden pero la entiendo porque todos necesitamos sentirnos queridos , pero no un queridos por mama o por papa sino queridos por alguien especial.

Yo creo que tarde o temprano me hubiera enamorado de ella , porque es la mujer perfecta para mi , es mi complemento , es mi aire , al igual que mis hijos.

Recuerdo muy bien cuando nació nuestro primer hijo, James , fue tan especial , porque en ese momento empecé a sentir otro tipo de amor.

El amor que sientes por tus hijos, es raro porque lo vez y ya estas imaginado cosas para su futuro como a que casa de hogwarts ira , o si su novia será pelirroja, pero luego te das cuenta de que falta tiempo aun, de que lleva minutos de haber nacido.

Siempre querrás lo mejor para tus hijos.

Hay tantos tipos de amores , pero si hablamos del que se siente por una mujer estoy completamente y absolutamente seguro de que solo se puede encontrar una vez , las otras veces que dijiste te amo deberías haber dicho te quiero mucho, solo eso .

Y saben por que lo digo:

**Porque Yo, Harry Potter Amo A Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Nota : es otro de ellos espero que os guste no son muy bueno pero de verdad lo estoy intentando.

Dejarme criticas , decirme en donde me equivoco y lo corregiré , si no os gusta no se decirme algo respecto a este si se que no es el mejor pero espero no sea el peor

Muchas gracias Mila Potter Weasley


	3. Chapter 3: Miedo

**MIEDO**

Tener miedo no es un signo de debilidad, todo lo contrario sentir miedo es ser valiente, es no negar las cosas que te aterran o te atemorizan .

Los miedos pueden ser muy distintos pero todo se reduce a una cosa "miedo a salir herida" ¿quien no le tiene miedo a eso? quien diga que no es una absoluto mentiroso .

Todos nos defendemos , nos salvamos a nosotros mismos ¿pero pensamos en otros? Tener miedo es también ser egoísta, porque el miedo siempre hará que nuestra mente piensa algo para salvarnos y que nuestra boca lo diga sin pensar las consecuencias , sin pensar a quien vamos a herir o quien va ha salir lastimado.

Yo creo que el miedo mas grande es el del amor , siempre las mismas preguntas ¿me amare? ¿me lastimara? ¿jugara conmigo? .

¿ quien no se ha hecho esas preguntas alguna vez? O la típica ¿ de verdad lo quiero?

Para mi el amor es el mayor de los miedos porque nunca sabrás lo que el amor quiere para ti .

en cambio tu sabes lo que quieres del amor , esperas enamorarte que el se enamore de ti , ser novios , casaros y vivir felices para siempre .

Eso no existe la felicidad absoluta nunca existirá siempre habrá alguien que se interponga en el camino, alguien que te haga caer , que te haga pisar el suelo , solo que hay veces que no tienes la suficiente fuerza para levantarte del suelo y prefieres quedarte hay , NUNCA debes dejarte vencer si te caes levanta, se muy bien que al levantarte tendrás miedo a volverte a caer , pero piénsalo si ya te caíste una vez tendrás mas cuidado para que no suceda una segunda .

El camino siempre tendrá obstáculos se valiente y enfréntalos , no te des la vuelta cuando los veas .

**NO TENGAS MIEDO SE VALIENTE**

Para Harry Potter en estos momentos su mayor miedo es que Ginny le allá olvidado, al parecer nos damos cuenta de las cosas cuando las perdemos .

Ginny ahora tiene novio , parece feliz, esta bien , y eso lo que el quiere para ella , pero que sea con él no con Dean Thomas , él quiere ser quien la bese , quien la abrase , quien este con ella , pero tiene miedo por dos motivos:

El primero Ron , es su mejor amigo desde que entro a hogwarts y no puede decirle "mira Ron me he enamorado de tu hermana y tengo unas ganas locas de besarla" no podría porque se ganara un buen puñetazo de su parte, por eso cuando Ron le pregunta que ve Dean en Ginny , él solo responde que no lo sabe, porque en ese momento podría empezar a enumerar las cosas buenas de ella y no terminaría nunca (ni yo este capitulo jajaja) y también porque Ron no entendería .

La otra razón es ella , como puede ser que lo allá olvidado , si el es Harry del que ella estaba enamorada o eso creía , no quiere parecer egocéntrico pero es que ahora le ataca la rabia de saber que ella le quería y parece que ahora no . Tiene miedo a salir herido , a que ella lo lastime rechazándolo porque se acaba de dar cuenta que esta locamente enamorado de ella, mas de lo que creía .

Aunque digan que la felicidad absoluta no existe el sabe que si esta con ella podría serlo completamente porque el quiere que Ginny Weasley sea todo para el , pero también sabe que su camino esta lleno de obstáculos , que Ginny tiene novio, que hay una profecía, y que hasta que no la cumpla no podrá ser completamente feliz.

El día que cree que tendrá la fuerza suficiente para decírselo la ve con su novio , como enfrentarse a eso sin miedo a sufrir "**imposible"** , porque para ella primero estará Dean y luego él .

Como no puedo darse cuenta antes, tenían razón es demasiado lento para las cosas, seguramente ella al sentirse herida dejo de luchar y prefirió olvidarlo , pero él conseguiría que lo recordara aun no sabia como pero lo conseguiría ( jajaja ), y así pasaron los días hasta que llego el partido final Gryfrindor vs Revenclaw ( lo siento no se como se escribe ) y para colmo a sido castigado por la culpa de Snape , ella lo remplazaría .

Al entrar a la sala común se da cuenta de que Gryfindor venció , un momento ella se acerca corriendo y lo abraza y que hace el mas que besarla frente a todo el mundo sin importarle nada , esperen le responde que significa **¿que todavía lo quiere? **

Se separan y lo único que pueden hacer es mirarse a los ojos y en ese momento saben que los dos sienten lo mismo , se cogen de la mano y salen por la puerta de la sala común ignorando todas las miradas a sus espalda, ya que están **FELICES .**

**...**

Haber que tal me salio este, por cierto muchas the darkness girl es lo que quiero que guste por cierto sigue la de interés me muero de ganas por leerla .


	4. Chapter 4: Felicidad y momentos

**¿Qué es la felicidad ?**

Solo es un espejo en el que todos queremos vernos , siempre hay obstáculos en la vida, piedras, otras veces ríos que tienes que cruzar .

La mayor y la más curiosa pregunta es ¿Cuándo me tocara ser feliz a mi?

A Harry le costo mucho ser feliz pero si tiene que eligir un momento de felicidad fue en el momento que se vio liberado de Voldemort, con un futuro libre , pero sobre todo con una pelirroja hermosa esperándolo, porque ella lo espero sin importarle cuando demoraría en terminar lo que tenia que hacer, el ni siquiera sabia que tenia que hacer pero lo hizo y eso es lo importante, quien lo diría ahora esta en su séptimo año en hogwarts y es el novio oficial de Ginny Weasley.

Ahora él recuerda su pasado la vida con sus tíos, fue la peor etapa de su vida talvez ya que ningún niño por mas "monstruo" que sea como decía su tía Petunia, merece dormir en la alacena debajo de una escalera o que lo dejaran dos días sin comer.

A los 11 años conoció a Hagrid y los Weasley pero también la conoció a ella en ese momento es cierto no la noto, pero ahora recuerda sus palabras solo dijo un breve "suerte" y nada mas .

Cuando tenia 12 años la salvo de la cámara de los secretos, pero también le mandaron una carta por San Valentín y paso una vergüenza horrible y después de mucho tiempo se entero que fue ella quien la escribió lo que mas recuerda era que decía que sus ojos verdes eran como un sapo en escabeche (ajajá me encanto cuando lo leí).

Luego llego el tercer curso con 13 años ya, hay casi no recuerda nada de Ginny, solo haberla visto un par de veces .

En cuarto año me obsesione por Cho Chang era un año mayor que yo, talvez era eso lo que me atraía de ella, o que era un imposible, imposible digo porque ella ni me miraba y hacia cada estupidez, ese año fue el baile de navidad y el torneo de los tres magos .

La invite al baile pero como era de esperarse ya tenia pareja y yo no me di cuenta de que una bella pelirroja deseaba con toda su alma que la invitara a ella, ese año estuvo lleno de adrenalina por el torneo al final Cedric murió y yo se quedo muy triste al igual que todos, también ese año definitivamente volvió Voldemort .

Mi quinto año en hogwarts significo mi primer beso, ED, mi primera decepción amorosa, conocí la profecía y la muerte de Sirius

Empecemos por ED, el ejercito de Dumbledore, el nombre se le ocurrió a Ginny y creamos este ejercito debido a que yo estaba seguro de que Voldemort había regresado definitivamente, ensañaba a que en un momento dado todos supieran defenderse .

Mi primer beso fue antes de navidad con Cho ( lo siento pero la odio) fue muy húmedo y no por lo que creéis si no porque estaba llorado ( que raro ) , pero definitivamente ese eso no puede compararse ni un poco con los que después me di con mi pelirroja.

Empecé a salir con Cho pero todo fue un error, yo creo que ella solo trataba de sustituir a Cedric, tan solo fue una cita desastrosa y todo termino.

Lo peor de ese año fue lo que paso en el departamento de misterios, fue cuando conocía la profecía y cuando Bellatrix mato a Sirius

Por fin mi sexto año y digo por fin porque fue el año en el que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Ginny.

Todo empezó en el verano cuando empezamos a habarnos conocernos mas y hacernos amigos muy buenos amigos , creo que hay empezó todo ,pero cuando verdaderamente me di cuenta fue cuando la vi en aquel pasillo besándose con Dean, una bestia nació dentro de mi y lo único que quería era matarlo, porque el podía estar con ella, pero el sufrimiento acabo el día del partido cuando la ese en frente de toda la sala común de Gryfindor le plante un beso, luego siguió nuestra relación fueron las mejores semanas de mi vida.

Pero todo lo que viene se va , cuando murió Dumbledore, termine con ella porque me replante las cosas y me di cuenta que si Voldemort se enteraba que ella estaba conmigo y de cuanto la amaba trataría de hacerle daño y eso yo no dejaría que pasara nunca.

A mis 17 años ya tenia una misión y un destino al cual enfrentar. El día de mi cumpleaños Ginny me dio e mejor de los regalos una esperanza, una razón por la cual volver , se que un beso no significa tanto ,pero este si , este me decía que ella me esperaría y que yo debía luchar por volver y estar con ella.

Y así lo hice lo vencí pero costo la vida de muchas personas Colin el amigo de Ginny, Fred, Remus, Tonks y muchos mas .

Lo único que quería en ese momento cuando termino todo era estar con ella se sentía feliz pero esa felicidad no era absoluta ya que había perdido a gente a la que quería, pero una guerra siempre trae muertes.

Ahora tenia el futuro blanco esperando a que el lo trazara ya nadie mas decidiría sobre el ahora si **PODRIA SER FELIZ.**

**PORQUE SER FELIZ TAMBIEN ES SER VALIENTE**

**…...**

Este es otro espero os guste y dejarme un review por favor

Un beso enorme


	5. Chapter 5: Enamorarse

**¿Qué es enamorarse?**

Enamorarse es un proceso por el que pasamos todos, en mi empezó a una edad muy temprana .

Primero empecé admirando al niño que vivió, a Harry Potter , las historias que me contaban sobre el eran tan maravillosas y fantásticas, yo soñaba con ser la que lo acompañara en sus batallas.

Luego me enamore de aquel niño indefenso que vi en el anden 9 ¾ , se veía confundido y tenia una mirada triste que escondía ilusión.

Cuando me entere de que era Harry Potter creo que me puse a saltar encima de mi cama , quería conocerle quería saber como era en su interior , ser su amiga , convertirme en su novia, en el momento que me entere pasaron tantas cosas por mi cabeza.

Para mi enamorarse era subirse a una montaña rusa ya que podria haber subidas(alegria) y bajadas (tristesas).

Tambien era buscar a la persona indicada en un desierto lleno de gente.

Todo empezo en mi tercer año cuando supe que Harry estaba interesado en Cho Chang, y siguio asi hasta el año proximo cuando el ejercito de Dombuldore empezo, aunque èl estuviera enamorado de ella ami no me importaba, aún guardaba esperanzas de que talvez en un momento voltera y se fijara en mi, pero eran solo eso ilusiones , algo que jamás pasaria.

Ese año me hize amiga de èl y me conformaba con tenerlo cerca, eso era peor que nada , en el amor hay que conformarse con que el ser amado sea feliz y con tenerlo cerca de tu vida, hay que arriesgarse a sentir todas las emociones desde amar hasta sufrir.

Enamorarse es algo mas que decirlo ,es animarse , es arriesgarse , es jugarsela por ese amor sin importar las consecuencias . En el amor hay que aprender a conformarse con lo que recibes y dar mucho , hacerlo sentir bien contigo .

Aveces quiero, deseo que èl me cuente todo sus penas, su felicidad su todo pero en ese momento me pregunto ¿ quien soy para pedirselo? Y mi mente responde que al parecer nadie tan importante en su vida como para que me lo cuente, que me tengo que conformar con ser su amiga y nada más, cuanto daria por escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca dirigidas hacia ami .

Pero todo cambia cuando se acaba mi cuarto año, ¡Dios el parece estar mas interesado en mi! Pero no quieres hacerme ilusiones además de que tengo un novio, al cual quiero o creo querer , porque sè que con tan solo él de un indisio de querer estar conmigo, yo dejaria a quien sea y correria a sus brazos a estar con èl , pero me acuerdo que eso solo pasa en mis sueños , en mis sueños soy feliz con Harry y el esta enamorado de mi , pero en realidad no es asi, en la realidad Harry es un imposible para mi , algo de lo que ya deberia haberme olvidado, pero olvidarlo no es algo que mi mente y mi corazon quieran hacer, es en lo unico que parecen estar de acuerdo, no puedo creer que despues de tantos años aun guarde una ilusion.

Quizas no sea una ilusión, vi su mirada cuando me vio besarme con Dean, vi celos y odio en sus ojos , ganas de venganza , ganas de querer matar a mi actual novio en ese momento y eso me desconcerto, hizo que mi corazón empezara a latir mas que al mil por hora si no a mucho mas , y si eso tenia que hacer para que se arriesgara a quererme lo haria, dejaria a Dean sin importarme nada y no me conformaria con un no, lucharia hasta el final , porque esa mirada que tenia cuando me vio besandome con Dean yo la tuve cuando me entere de que el beso a Cho , y albergaba la esperanza que si yo no me rendí él tampoco lo haria .

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que deje a Dean y el no daba indicios de querer estar conmigo pero no me iba a deterner, empecé a irme de los entrenamientos con él , pasar delante de èl con mi escoba , arreglarme un poquito màs para los entrenamientos y aùn asi no hacia nada y eso me confundia aùn mas pero seguiria hasta el final hasta que me dijera basta.

Cuando Snape lo castigo me entro mucho rabia por ese pelo graciento (jejej es que lo odio) pero despues de todo creo que resulto bien porque fue cuando èl tras la victoria me dio el mejor beso de toda mi vida, salimos de la sala común y dimos un paseo ya no hacia faltan las palabras son entendiamos perfectamente tan solo con la mirada.

**EN EL AMOR NO HAY QUE CONFORMARSE HAY QUE IR A POR TODO SIN IMPORTAR NADA , PORQUE POR LO MENOS PODRAS DECIR LUCHE POR ESE AMOR, ES MEJOR LUCHAR Y CAERSE QUE NO LUCHAR Y ARREPENTIRSE DE NO SABER LO QUE PUDO HABER PASADO**

...

Bueno es otra de mis historias es una tonteria seguir pero bueno aun tengo la ilusion de que os guste como Ginny con Harry estoy intentando ser mejor hago mas besetos y todo.

Bueno espero lo leais y os guste ya vez que me encanta el sexto libro casi siempre me consentro en el jejej bueno muchas gracias o los que los leeis y perdeis un pokito el tiempo conmigo jejeje acepto de todo heee soy abierta a las criticas y los deja

Mila Potter Weasley


	6. Chapter 6: Despedirse

**DESPEDIRSE **

Que difícil definición es la de despedirse, talvez es un adiós temporal o definitivo, nunca sabrás que puede ser solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Despedirse también es dejar atrás sueños, que triste no una vez logras alcanzarlos y al poco tiempo los dejas ir y no porque quieras si no porque debes y porque ese amor que sientes simplemente te hace hacer cosas ilógicas cosas que no piensas detenidamente , como enfrentarte a unos profesores carroñeros o seguir con un ejercito arriesgando tu vida.

Desde el momento en el que él me dejo que ha sido exactamente hace 4 meses no he dejado de pensarlo , de tratar de adivinar si esta bien , si sigue vivo aunque yo se que si porque Harry es un héroe aunque el odie que usen esa definición con él lo es.

Me dejó solo por no arriesgarme pero yo hubiera preferido arriesgarme y estar a su lado que lo que estoy viviendo ahora , es un calvario no tenerlo ami lado , porque yo se que si le pasara algo no podría vivir, porque Harry es mi primer y único amor.

Todos los días al despertarme tengo la ilusión de despertar y que todo siga como cuando estábamos juntos , pero como dice un poema "los sueños, sueños son" y no se puede vivir de ellos , aunque ¿ a quien no le gustaría vivir de sueños? Yo creo que a todos los gustaría vivir soñando , que pena que no se pueda porque en algún momento caes a la realidad y la realidad no es tan hermosa como lo son los sueños.

En los sueños no te despides , es un nunca acabar, es un para siempre , ni hay final triste , no hay desilusiones , no hay despedidas , no hay personas dejadas atrás , solo hay lo que tu quieres que allá ósea felicidad absoluta .

Es tan triste decir adiós y tan feliz decir hola , es porque esas dos pequeñas palabras tienen un significado tan grande , uno que no viene el diccionario , uno que solo encontraras en tu corazón .

Un "hola" es un recibimiento , estas dejando entrar esa persona a tu vida , te encariñas con ella , la defiendes , la quieres pero llega el momento del adiós y el adiós es dejar que se vallan todas las cosas vividas.

Hay una canción que dice : es tan triste recordar los momento felices y saber que no puedes volver a ellos ( no me puedo resistir amo fondo flamenco).

Si bien es cierto que se van las cosas vividas y a veces lo recuerdos duelen por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que fuiste feliz y que ese adiós dicho en ese momento puede ser temporal.

Solo se dice adiós por miedo a no volver porque eso sentía Harry , miedo a morir por una profecía que lo marco , porque talvez si hubiera estado seguro de que no moriría solo hubiera dicho un hasta luego.

Las palabras tienen un significado diferente al de un diccionario solo debes analizarlas , porque muchas veces las oímos superficialmente de una manera en la que solo escuchas una tontería de palabra pero no sabes que en realidad con una palabra puedes decir mil cosas.

Es igual que los actos , un beso puedo ser solo un beso , también un te quiero escondido, o la manera de darle una esperanza a la persona que amas , decirle que lo vas ha esperar aunque pasan mil años cien días y un millón de horas.

Para despedirse debes ser valiente , porque debes dejar ir lo que mas quieres sin saber si lo volverás haber , tienes la ilusión de que solo sea un hasta luego pero eso solo el tiempo lo dirá .

Tienes que transmitirle fuerza al otro y no romper a llorar y pedirle que no se valla , porque no se va por que quiera y no porque debe y tu debes apoyarle en todo lo que puedas.

...

Hola ¿Qué tal?

Aquí me tenéis de nuevo quitándoles un poquito de tiempo

Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis perdido un poquitín de tiempo leyéndome de verdad gracias.

Ginevre que te puedo decir ati hermosa , gracias mira que yo pensaba que esto era una chorrada , pero ponga mi alma escribiendo solo para aportar un pequeño granito de arena .

Ginnypottermaisen gracias por corregirme me encanta que me hagan ver mi errores pues luego puedo repararlos y me encanta que te guste jejej.

The Darkness girl te extraño cuando actualizaras interés , por favor, espero lo leas y me des un gustito subiendo un nuevo capitulo guapa

Gracias a todos los que aunque no me dejéis un comentario me leáis , gracias de verdad y hasta el próximo que creo, no lose aun será el ultimo.

Este capitulo se los dedico a historias maravillosas como : regresa a mi , Harry Potter y el secreto del anillo, a la guerra por el ultimo beso e interes y por supuesto a todos los españoles

**FELICIDADES POR LA COPA OS LA MERECÍAIS.**


End file.
